


I Met a Boy in a Coffee Shop

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I didn't know that was a tag that existed already, I mean so is Patton but he hasn't slept so he has an excuse, Logan is a bit silly about this, M/M, Meet-Cute, Poor Patton is so tired, Tired Morality | Patton Sanders, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Is this what falling in love felt like or was Patton just about to pass out from exhaustion?Patton and Logan’s first meeting in the Sometimes Labels Fail Universe.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 47
Kudos: 404





	1. Coffee Shop Meet Cute

Patton had always been a bit clumsy, even more so when he was tired. So, he might have been able to predict what was about to happen. At least, he might have if he had been in control of all his brain cells. However, his night at the hospital had been busy and he was dead on his feet. So, after using 90% of his remaining energy to smile at and thank the barista at The Hideout, he turned a bit too quickly without thinking and smacked straight into someone. His coffee left his hands. He looked up at the person he’d just dumped coffee all over, and what passed for a brain in his head short circuited.

Pretty. Pretty boy. Woah. The lights of the coffee shop seemed to twinkle around him like stars... though that may have been due more to Patton’s current state than anything about the man in front of him. He had a shocked look on his face and was staring back at Patton with gorgeous dark brown eyes and his lips just slightly parted. Is this what falling in love felt like or was Patton just about to pass out from exhaustion? Gosh, Patton really needed caffeine.

Wait.

Didn’t he just have coffee in his hands?

He looked down, horrified, expecting to see coffee all over the man’s shirt, but instead he just saw a coffee cup held securely in the other man’s hands.

“Good catch,” he said.

“I...” the man said. “Thanks?”

“Patton Sanders,” Patton said offering a hand. The man looked down at the offered hand and then at the drink in his hand. Oh right. He had to shift the cup to the other hand to shake Patton’s hand. Wow he had a nice forearm. Was that a normal thing to notice about a person? “Do you come here often?” Patton asked. He was surely going to be embarrassed about that line after a full night’s sleep.

“This is my first time in this establishment,” he replied. “I was looking for a coffee shop far enough away from the university to reduce the risk of running into my students.”

“You’re a professor? Wow you must be smart.”

“I am currently only a graduate assistant, but I appreciate the sentiment considering that is my career goal."

“You should totally come here more often. I come here all the time and they have really good coffee. I came here to get some.”

“Er. Yes, I know,” he said and motioned with the cup in his hand awkwardly.

“Oh! Right,” Patton said, taking the coffee back from him. He took a sip of it. “Thanks! Sorry I almost poured hot liquid all over you. Though it probably would have felt cold to you since you’re so hot.” Oh god. Patton took a longer drink of the coffee, uncaring of how it burned his tongue.

The man just looked confused. “I assure you; the coffee would most certainly burn me. I don’t have fire powers.”

“Uh, yeah. Right,” Patton said a couple of brain cells waking up enough to shriek at him. “I’m really tired and should probably go home. I’ll see you around.”

“Yes, er. Yes, I suppose you will,” the man replied.

Patton turned to retreat from the coffee shop. He realized two things when he finished walking back to his apartment. One, he had driven to work so his car was still at the hospital. Two, he hadn’t gotten the cute boy’s name.


	2. Coffee Shop Incident Report

**Incident Report**

**Date and Time of Incident:** November 14th 19XX, aprox. 7:20am

 **Incident Number:** XX-R-926

 **Incident Type:** Accidental power usage in civilian life

 **Location:** “The Hideout” Coffee Shop/Café, Hanson City

 **Incident Description:** A man dropped coffee on me. On instinct, I stopped the liquid from hitting me and righted the coffee cup with my powers. He appeared disoriented. His actions afterwards indicated he did not notice the usage of my powers. Subject name: Patton Sanders

 **Witnesses:** Patton Sanders, possibly David Muller (the owner of the establishment.)

 **Follow Up Action:** I will endeavor to keep an eye on Mr. Sanders to make sure he was genuine in his obliviousness. Between the brief conversation I had with him and Mr. Muller, I have discerned he frequents the establishment. Therefore, I will make time in my schedule to spend at the location to observe his behaviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan when he re-reads this a year later: Oh god. Keep an eye on him. Right on that past self.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr writing blog [@snowdice](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come visit me there!


End file.
